


Not Today But Some Day

by candidshot



Series: stories from an alternate universe [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Feelings, M/M, Romance, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Alec was having a hard time. Magnus was too. Both men who'd loved each other to the moon and back, had to let each other go two years ago.Then they met again, and everything they loved and cherished about each other spilled out in the open.There's sadness. But more so, there's hope from a promise made.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this might read like a prologue.
> 
> also; 
> 
> Stories from an Alternate Universe series - basically a collection of AU Malec drabbles, one shots or ficlets that may or may not end up as a chaptered story someday.

It was one of those days. A day on which Alec would wake up feeling as though something was about to happen.

It didn’t help that he’d been having the strangest dreams for days now.

Dreams… or rather painful memories of happier and much fulfilled days.

That morning when he woke up, the sky was blue and the weather was fair - though Alec felt an emptiness… and yet a heaviness that he hadn’t felt as strongly for the last two years.

It would turn out to be a strange day. 

So when he suddenly saw his dream turn reality or reality turn a living dream… when he saw the man he’d loved… **still loved** and but cannot yet have, Alec wasn’t so sure anymore if what he felt was the gift of happiness or the curse of heartbreak.

“Alec”, his name rolled off the man’s tongue who was looking at him, surprise full in his eyes… but also a sadness that can’t be easily defined – a sadness that mirrored Alec’s own.

Alec felt his heart jump and landed in an uncomfortable spot beating loudly in his eardrums, “Magnus”, he answered, looking like he was conflicted, contemplating and fighting an urge to run and fold himself around this man, “it’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah, two years”, Magnus said, then pausing as if he was shuffled back into a memory before adding, “you look well”, the tiny smile on his lips couldn’t hide the sad tenderness in his eyes, “as always”.

Alec’s mouth must have gone dry, for he kept swallowing saliva or air or whatever but he seemed to have been losing his breath ever since Magnus showed up in front of him once again – Magnus, ever strikingly magical in how much his very presence could turn Alec’s emotions upside down – and when words finally left his mouth, there was a genuineness in the curving of his lips when he said, “and you’re as glittering as always”.

Magnus laughed – a chuckle deep and beautiful… a sound like music that always reached the depth of Alec’s heart, “well some things never change”.

Yes, very much so;

 _Like how much I still love you -_ Alec wanted to say.

 _Or how much I miss you -_ Magnus wanted to say.

 _Or how I really want to hug and kiss you and forget this nightmare –_ they both wanted to say.

But just as easily, some things can’t be changed – like the worlds they live in and the troubles of their past… and no matter how much they felt they needed each other, it just can’t be… **at least not yet**.

“Where are you hurrying off to?” Magnus asked, scratching the side of his nose, his nails the same impeccable polished black and laden with rings, his eyes surrounded by glitter and his lips, a moisten paradise that Alec had always loved to kiss and still wishes to.

“A meeting I got called to”.

Alec was having a hard time here. But so was Magnus. Watching the Alec he’d loved to the moon and back. The Alec with eyes full and lips that always welcomed his kisses and a tall body that loved and embraced him up to just two years ago.

But they had to let each other go.

The world was just too cruel. They were weak. They needed more power. And just like that, even though they’d found love in each other, the world had their lives routed making it taboo to have ever met. The world gave Alec parents who would never understand… and Magnus, a long past from which he’ll never escape.  

The world painted them too differently when in fact, they shared the same heart.

The universe was very unfair – keeping them apart when they wished nothing more than staying glued to each other.

“Want to grab a bite?” Alec asked. It was a strange day, indeed. The whole world might’ve yet again been up to mischief, but he couldn’t let this chance go.

“I would love to”, was Magnus’s reply, looking around him as though expecting sirens to start going off, “but is it alright? Your meeting and…?”

Because rather than mischief, Alec hoped that after all this time, him meeting Magnus again was fate… or life’s plan in motion… so if even for five minutes, he only wanted to use it to feel all the feelings he’d been missing - a love that understood him and encouraged him and protected him – minutes long enough for him to daydream a future of him and Magnus one day being together - the world should at least be understanding and give them that much, “for now let’s think it is”.

They soon ordered drinks to go and continued walking with no specific destination – each other’s company was enough – the only thing necessary.

“Sometimes, I feel like time has stopped for me”, Magnus broke the silence, the sad smile had returned to his eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“At least it was until today”, he stopped and turned around looking at Alec, “the meeting I’ve today was supposed to have been weeks ago but I kept putting it off until today and now here you are”, his forehead furrowed in ponder, “I wonder why I met you today?”.  

They say, that when the heart overflows it comes out through the mouth and it must’ve been so when Alec held Magnus by the shoulder and looked him deep in his eyes and spilled the words, “because I still love you too”.

Alec felt relaxed at how Magnus clenched his jawlines as if overcome with a powerful feeling, “Alexan… Alec—“

“No”, Alec stopped him, “call the name of the person you love”.

The demanding Alec took Magnus by surprised but it also freed his heart, “I love you too, Alexander”.

And Alec’s heart smiled, “I wish there was medicine for this bitter-sweet heartache”.

“This is medicine”, Magnus assured him, pressing his fingers and feeling Alec’s warmth beneath his skin.

Love… because it’s all still the present tense. They may not have any control over the politics of their existence but their hearts won’t lie. Magnus loves Alec and Alec loves Magnus and if they could, their love would be the law of the land but…

If only it were another time or another century… and in another universe - a universe in which they could love each other hell and back.

If only…

Alec was doing his usual looking off into the distance whenever he’s about to take a chance at something or declare something great but he's not sure how to move forward so Magnus pinched his nose and said, “you haven’t lost me”.

Alec didn’t leave two seconds to breathe before returning, “I know. It’s just---”, a smile paused his sentence, “one day, take me to Tokyo again”.

Magnus returned the consoling gesture, “I’ll take you anywhere you want. **I promise** ”.

Two years ago they made a promise and that promise still stands: a secret understanding that if not today then someday for sure they’ll break loose and make it happen and then their world will perfectly collide as if eager in wait for them.

Because yes, sometimes life has its own plan. We understand that. But what kind of world would rather two people who love each other to be apart? What world would bag and set apart Magnus and Alec whose hearts have already become one? Can there really be such a grudging world?

With Magnus’s fingertips on him, Alec felt his whole body heating and in a low moan asked, “I wonder when next we’ll see each other again?”, gasping as if there wasn’t enough air to breathe.

“Soon”, was all Magnus could’ve said, his eyes frank with desire and determination.

“But not soon enough”.  

If only, it were another century, _they say_ , then maybe it could’ve worked.

Who knows…?

But for the moment, all that mattered was Alec being in love with Magnus and Magnus being in love with Alec and that even if they can’t be together **yet** , they still loved each other and years will pass and it will be the same way, centuries will pass and it will be the same way… a whole lifetime or two or three or four lifetimes will pass and they’ll still love each other and as much as that’s more tragic than the Titanic sinking, at least once upon a lifetime they found each other and loved each other to bits and pieces and that must count for something because, love and its epicness can’t be that cantankerous and shallow.

But most importantly… most desperately, because their love is true love - let’s believe that someday sooner rather than later, they’ll find each other again or perhaps beginning from now, somehow, they’ll be a step closer to a love that’s timeless and boundless, a love that is its own law, a love that makes everything and everyone else irrelevant – a love made only for them.

A love that’s ultimate.

Yes, let’s believe in them.

\---

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Author's Note:**

> I keep telling myself this story isn't sad... just twisted in an ambiguous way and hopeful XD
> 
> It would be good if I can continue this into a full story.


End file.
